custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Grimlock
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Re:MoC Pics Um...ok. Read the Manual of Style today! 20:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I've built four Matoran - An unamed Ta-Matoran, and unamed Onu-Matoran, an unamed Ko-Matoran, and Sara. They are built like the Voya Nui Matoran, becuase that's what Sara was said to look like in your RP aplication for the Rift on the WMF. I will post pics later, but I wll try to describe Sara for you. She is a medium blue/light blue coloring, and built like Kazi. I haven't found her a mask yet, so I'll have to get back to you on that. Anyways, she isn't how I would make her, but I don't have Gali Mata or the origanal Gali Nuva. However, I may be able to aquire one of them, but not in the near future. If I do, I'll remake her. I'll try to post the pics later. Read the Manual of Style today! 21:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Um, sure, I'll write a novella series. However, walking up and asking someone to write a series out of the blue is a bit...I don't know, it just wouldn't work. I'd write a blog post asking if anyone would do it. Read the Manual of Style today! 21:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Short Hey, I was wonderig if I could write a short Halloween special for your Kryptos Magna arc, so I can get a feel for writing the characters and the story. It would focus on Warron and an adventure he has in the underworld. Is that ok? Read the Manual of Style today! 17:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) BIONICLE: Legends, Book IV: Rise of the Shadow Hello Lord Grimlock. You are a great writter I must say (the story Rebel Lines ''is pretty good, hope you will post the next chapters soon). But I come with a proposition, do you want to write with me on my new story Rise of the Shadow. (If you're interested in writing it together with me of course) Anyway if you want to do it, just leave me a message on my talkpage. Toa Kolhie (talk) 18:01, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Contact for Rise of the Shadow Lord Grimlock, do you have Skype or Microsoft Outlook? Because that could be a way to communicate with each other about the plot,... for Rise of the Shadow. PS: Sorry for the late response, I was really busy. Toa Kolhie (talk) 19:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I will make the thirteen articles for ''BIONICLE: Legends. But I don't know about the feature to email other users maybe you should ask that to one of the older members. P.S. Do you also want to write the rest of'' BIONICLE: Legends together with me? Toa Kolhie (talk) 08:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Email Hey Grimlock the Emailuser aint working. I don't know why. Maybe I can give you my email or you can give me yours. The Shadow Rises 18:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Grimlock I was able to send an email to you but my system blocked and now when I go to Emailuser it's always error! :( The Shadow Rises 18:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I've confirmed my email several times and it still says error! The Shadow Rises (talk) 16:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) It worked finally! I've send you an email! The Shadow Rises (talk) 18:50, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Novella Hey, I know you wanted a series but I've started writing a Novella set in the early days of the rebellion. It features Sara as the main character, and does not have Rikta and Axor in it, due to the fact that they have yet to join the rebellion. I hope this is ok. 'Read the Manual of Style today!' 22:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Page titles Because Ferus is not used, you are allowed to move Ferus (Kryptos Magna Arc) to that title. Furthermore, you don't always need a suffix. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif ('Talk) 01:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks for letting me know. By suffixes, I mean like this: Nalek (ThatDevilGuy). The "(ThatDevilGuy)" is a suffix because it's on the end of it. If the page Nalek was not already created, I could have used that page instead of adding a suffix to it. Does that make sense? Reading over it, it doesn't. D: --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk''') 06:29, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rise of the Shadow Uhmm, what can I say about chapter 6 and 7, it's good! Well nice job Grimlock I will be writing chapter 8 and 9 right away ;) The Shadow Rises (talk) 16:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Well it was scary enough for me and locked sewer was a good idea. PS: would you like to join in my new contest? The Shadow Rises (talk) 18:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Name for Kolhie's stopmotion series Hello Grimlock, do you have a name for the contest for my stopmotion series? Because the contest ends tomorrow. The Shadow Rises (talk) 18:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Initiator Universe Contest/Kryptos Magna Feedback/Co-Writer Proposal Hello, quite the title ain't it? I guess I'll start off with my first entry: I'm currently holding a writing/MOCing contest for the Initiator Universe, (all information needed can be seen on my blogpost). Secondly: I enjoy reading the Rebel Lines story, it has an interesting plot, protagonists/antagonists, and all together extremely well written. Though I do believe a little points do lack some important details, needs to be longer, etc. While that is the only formed opinion on the matter right now, I'll get back to you if you want some criticism. Thirdly: I believe, (do to your flexible writing skills) that you, (if you want) could join my story arc within the Initiator Universe, The Darkness Series. Get back to me soon, FireDrag1091 (talk) 22:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It's completely fine that you responded late, (unlike some people who never respond at all...)! I'm fine that you are unable to join to join the contest, because I do know what it feels like to be busy with writing projects. You really don't have to do much for co-writing; I'm really looking for character development between Vantelic and Erevayx, seeing how they are the main protagonist and antagonist. If you want to help develop the story, conflicts, etc., just email me at FireDrag1091@yahoo.com; I might ask you to write snippits of the context now and then, (but if you are busy) write them myself/send it to another co-writer. P.S.: You're welcome, sir. Thy Final Wendigo (talk) 18:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC)